


Inadvertido

by Lavinivm



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drama, First Love, M/M, Slow Romance, Time Skips
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavinivm/pseuds/Lavinivm
Summary: Chrollo sueña con formar una organización criminal exitosa y temida. Debido a esa ambiciosa aspiración y su deseo de posicionar el nombre de su grupo en alto, la recién formada Brigada Fantasma apunta a conseguir un tesoro codiciado en el bajo mundo: los ojos escarlata del clan Kuruta.Pero, ¿Qué pasaría si en medio de ese plan, un encuentro en particular cambiara radicalmente la perspectiva del joven ladrón?KuroKura AU | Chrollo x Kurapika chikito
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Inadvertido

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANTE: no, no quiero romantizar la pedofilia en este fanfic. El romance se desarrollará tras el time-skip, con Kurapika grandecito.
> 
> Digo antes de que me funen.

Oscuridad, frío y un agudo dolor en la espalda fue lo que recibió a Chrollo en esos primeros instantes de consciencia. El mínimo movimiento hizo su cuerpo estremecer de dolor, con ello, una mueca en su rostro que llevó a sus ojos a abrirse esporádicamente. Jadeó y pudo notar que estaba en el fondo de un barranco. No era lo suficientemente profundo para no poder salir, pero el entorno advertía que aquellas ramas y rocas que parecían acreditarse sus golpes, harían difícil la tarea.

Sin embargo, ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Cómo terminó en ese lugar desconocido?

...Ni siquiera parecía estar en el mundo real nunca más. Aquél entorno boscoso, de colores vibrantes y formaciones extrañas en los elementos del paisaje desconcertaron a Chrollo. El golpe recibido en su cabeza fue lo suficiente para mantenerlo aturdido y confundido aún minutos después de despertar. Acarició la parte posterior de su cabeza y lo notó: sangre. Suspiró con pesadez. Al menos seguía vivo... ¿Verdad? Pero ese lugar no parecía ser alguno que haya visto antes, ni siquiera se le ocurría algún motivo para estar ahí, ni instantes previos al aparentemente violento accidente.

Frunció su entrecejo, tratando de recordar, pero nada. Debía ser paciente para estar lo suficientemente lúcido y acordarse de todo. Sabía bien que una caída de ese tipo era suficiente para dejarlo confundido al menos 10 minutos o más.

Poco a poco apoyó un codo en el suelo, incorporando medio cuerpo. Su espalda dolía demasiado, un quejido salió tras ese movimiento.

Chrollo cerró sus ojos sólo unos instantes cuando una pequeña piedra tocó su mejilla. Entonces una segunda, y una tercera piedra hizo contacto con su oscura cabellera. Miró a cada lado sin ver nada, hasta que unos murmullos, presumiblemente dos voces distintas, parecían discutir algo desde las sombras. El joven ladrón no pudo dar con los responsables antes de que uno de ellos se mostrara voluntariamente.

Desde la cima del talud, un niño de cabellos rubios lo contemplaba con esa mirada entre asustada y decidida. Se mostraba tan confundido como Chrollo, pero un deje de sorpresa e intriga brillaba en la mirada emocionada de esos grandes ojos azules.

El pequeño fue acercándose más, finalmente saliendo de su escondite tras el espeso follaje de un arbusto.

— ¿Sigues vivo?— preguntó alzando su voz, con los ojos muy fijos en él.

Chrollo, algo confundido pero consciente, asintió con la cabeza aunque una de sus manos seguía tocando la parte posterior. La intriga pudo más con su dolor en ese momento. El niño usaba un traje demasiado particular, incluso extraño para alguien tan habituado a ver estilos demasiado únicos en vestimenta. Los patrones en su ropa y los colores en ellos advertían de su naturaleza tribal, y así supo que quizás ese niño pertenecía a un grupo en específico, mas no supo reconocer el cual.

El ver a un segundo niño salir, usando un patrón similar en su vestimenta, lo confirmó. Estaba en territorio de alguna tribu o algo parecido.

Los niños discutieron algo en voz baja. Agudizando ligeramente el oído, el azabache fue incapaz de reconocer de todas maneras qué decían en esa lengua desconocida. El más pequeño, de cabellos castaños, se mostraba más preocupado que el rubio, quien sonreía emocionado. Ya podía intuir cuál de ellos dos se acercaría lo suficiente para custionarlo.

— ¡Vamos a ayudarte!— gritó de nuevo el rubio. Ambos niños volvieron a adentrarse a la espesa maleza y Chrollo volvió a caer inconsciente.

▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎

No debió pasar suficiente tiempo para que al abrir los ojos, aquél mismo niño que le prometió ayuda lo estuviera observando con una expresión de total intriga. Susurró algo a una segunda figura, era el otro niño que lo acompañaba la primera vez.

En esta ocasión, los tres estaban en un espacio diferente, parecía estar en las entrañas de un árbol ahuecado. El olor a hiervas era potente ahí, siendo que ese mismo aroma parecía provenir de una infusión que el niño castaño sostenía en una taza. El otro le habló, de nuevo en un idioma desconocido. Al hacer esto, el más pequeño se acercó a Chrollo, entregándole la taza para que bebiera.

El mayor los observó incrédulo. Nuevamente, el niño rubio intercedió.

— No te preocupes, no es veneno— aclaró con una suave risa— ¡Es para calmar el dolor, estás muy herido!

Los oscuros ojos de Lucilfer se posaron en esa mirada cristalina, sin tener de otra. No era de confiar en otros, pero no esperaba tampoco algo hostil por parte de unos niños. Bebió, el líquido calentó su pecho, reconfortándolo a pesar de su fuerte sabor y aroma. No sabía a veneno, pero tampoco a algo que quisiera tomar de nuevo.

Tras acabar con el brebaje, Chrollo pudo notar que tenía un tobillo vendado, así como el pecho y su cabeza. ¿Aquellos niños se encargaron de él por completo sin saber si quiera de quién se trataba? A pesar de su desconcierto, estaba agradecido. Soltó un discreto suspiro con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos y alzarlos nuevamente, esos ojos azulados seguían insistentes sobre él.

— Eres del mundo exterior, ¿Verdad? _¿Qué hacías aquí?_

El ladrón se mantuvo en silencio, pensando en su respuesta, hasta que por fin un recuerdo se le vino a la mente.

Días antes discutió con su grupo sobre su próximo movimiento fuera de Ciudad Meteoro. Los rumores sobre la localización de los Ojos Escarlata corrían en todas partes por el bajo mundo, y claro, la Brigada Fantasma estuvo al pendiente desde el primer momento una vez fueron contratados por coleccionistas de órganos humanos. Sin embargo, todas las locaciones variaban demasiado, por eso Las Arañas decidieron aventurarse por distintas áreas simultáneamente. Chrollo optó por Lukso, la región que creía más probable por ser de las que poseía la mayor área inexplorada por ser de difícil ubicación y acceso.

Y, viéndolo en retrospectiva y bajo este contexto, Chrollo sentía estar quizás ya demasiado cerca de los Kurta en esta expedición.

No quiso levantar sospecha alguna, no sería prudente, menos con lo curioso y _comunicativo_ que parecía ser ese niño rubio en especial.

— Creo que he tardado mucho en presentarme, lamento eso. Mi nombre es Chrollo, soy arqueólogo— dijo, trazando en sus labios una de sus mejores sonrisas—. Formo parte de un equipo de expedición, estamos buscando ruinas de antiguas civilizaciones de Lukso. Terminé separándome de mi grupo y al parecer me he perdido...— continuó con un tono lleno de pena.

Chrollo no lo notó hasta ese momento en que levantó la mirada para ver al niño, pero en sus ojos, un brillo especial se mostraba con regocijo. El resto de sus expresiones delataron su emoción, como sus pequeños labios abiertos, sin emitir palabra alguna hasta que al parecer recordó cómo hablar.

— ¡¿En serio?!— gritó, quizás, / _demasiado_ / emocionado. — ¿Eres algo así como... un _cazador_? Ah, ¡Lo siento! Yo soy Kurapika, él es Pairo, mi mejor amigo.

¿Cazador? ¿Él sabía qué es un cazador? Ahora Chrollo era el intrigado. Al parecer, el pequeño no era tan ajeno de algunos aspectos del exterior. Raro, considerando que ese lugar estaba sumamente apartado... o eso parecía.

— Podría decirse. Espera, ¿Saben qué es un cazador?

Ante su pregunta, ambos niños asintieron. Pairo habló primero esta vez.

— Hace unos meses conocimos a una aspirante a cazador. Su nombre era Sheila, como tú, terminó accidentada aquí y la ayudamos. Llevaba un libro sobre el mundo exterior escrito por un tal Cazador D., aprendimos bastante leyendo y hablando con ella.

— ¡Y también aprendimos el idioma del mundo exterior!— interrumpió de nuevo Kurapika— por eso podemos hablar contigo.

El ladrón esbozó una expresión desconcertante. ¿Alguien más había encontrado tesoros en estas tierras? Temía que se hubiera llevado algo de valor. Debía ir preguntando con cuidado.

— Puedo apostar que saben lo suficiente, serían excelentes cazadores. Lo veo en sus ojos, son especiales...

Él sólo había dicho aquello último como una absoluta casualidad figurativa, pero al parecer, esa expresión logró descolocar a los niños. No le dio demasiada importancia hasta entonces.

Kurapika y Pairo se miraron uno al otro, ligeramente sorprendidos. Nuevamente, diciendo en su idioma cosas que el mayor no pudo entender.

— ¿Sabes sobre los _Ojos Escarlata_?— cuestionó Kurapika, firme.

Justo ahí, en ese momento, Chrollo sintió su corazón dar un ligero salto. Esto era una señal importante, pensó. No supo qué anticipar, pero sentía estar yendo por el camino correcto al ver la seguridad con la que el niño le preguntó eso. No parecía ser una coincidencia.

Sin más, Chrollo asintió.

— Los Ojos Escarlata son una leyenda algo conocida, ¿por qué? ¿Leyeron sobre eso en el libro sobre el mundo exterior?— preguntó, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa tranquila, pretendiendo inocencia.

Ambos niños negaron, un poco inseguros de lo que dirían a continuación, pero en su semblante se mantuvo una curiosidad y emoción latente. Kurapika habló.

— Nosotros tenemos ojos escarlata.

Chrollo parpadeó, descolocado, todavía en silencio mientras su garganta se tentaba a tragar en seco por la esporádica que fue esa confesión.

— Sí, muchos en la tribu Kurta los tienen— añadió Pairo.

— ¿Es verdad que la gente del mundo exterior no los tiene? ¡Me parece tan raro!— expresó Kurapika.

— Pero el resto del mundo no es así y nos llaman monstruos de ojos escarlata. Debemos guardarlo en secreto ¡Por favor, no vayas a contarle a nadie!— suplicó Pairo.

El mayor aún no salía de su estupor. Aquel... secreto tan magnífico, esa joya codiciada estaba delante de él, en esos niños inocentes. Al pensar en aprovecharse de ellos y arrancárselos, Chrollo no tuvo ni un gramo de vergüenza ni remordimiento. No obstante, él no era una bestia arrebatada y eso era incluso peor que ser un monstruo sanguinario.

Su búsqueda había sido exitosa, estaba en el territorio de los Kurta.

Lucilfer pensó en una sola cosa como su plan iniciar: ganarse a esos niños mientras sus heridas sanaban, encontrar a los Kurta y apropiarse de esas joyas de sangre.

Sería fácil... ¿ _Verdad_?

— Descuida, no lo haré. Entiendo que las personas pueden ser crueles con aquello diferente a ellos.

Soltó un suspiro ligero, pánfilo. De alguna forma, esas palabras iban también para sí mismo.

— Pero, en realidad, las diferencias son algo maravilloso, ¿No creen? Lejos de parecer unos monstruos, creo que el escarlata se vería hermoso en sus miradas. Deben estar orgullosos de su singularidad, porque eso los hará tener una identidad en el mundo. Siempre se les juzgará por ser diferentes, pero ustedes no deben renunciar a sí mismos, eso es peor que la muerte.

Kurapika y Pairo escucharon atentos, primero en silencio, y luego dieron un suave jadeo al que le siguió esas sonrisas y ojos iluminados. Los niños se acercaron más a él, sentándose a su lado.

— ¡Eres muy diferente a los adultos de nuestra tribu! Ellos son tan aburriiidos y estrictos. Cuéntanos más, ¡Si hay personas como tú en el mundo exterior, debe ser muy divertido!— sugirió Kurapika, ahora abrazando a Chrollo por un brazo.

El susodicho le acarició esos suaves cabellos dorados con su mano libre, asintiendo a la vez que reía un poco.

— De acuerdo, presten atención...

Desde la tarde hasta el anochecer, en medio de ese escondite en el árbol hueco, diversas historias fantásticas retumbaron en las esquinas agrietadas, risas, gritos, e incluso el silencio mismo contaba una historia en cada verso. Muchas de esas fueron ligeramente alteradas para no aturdir a los niños, pues si bien eran historias interesantes, Chrollo no dejaría escapar los detalles crueles de esos asesinatos y robos provocados por él y el Gen'ei Ryodan, ni los sinsabores que probó viviendo en la Ciudad Meteoro. Algunas historias eran fabricadas mientras iba hablando, otras, experiencias robadas. Kurapika y Pairo estaban absortos en cada detalle, anotando mentalmente las maravillas de ese mundo de los esperaba. Chrollo podía ver cómo él mismo estaba sembrando y regando sueños en esos niños, sin quererlo, pero curioso respecto a eso.

Era interesante cómo ellos anhelaban pertenecer a ese mundo que lo había rechazado desde su nacimiento.

Los dos pequeños, por su parte, también le enseñaron diversas cosas sobre su entorno a Lucilfer. Las costumbres, mitos, historias de la cotidianidad de tan tranquila aldea con enigmática historia. Incluso le enseñaron algunas frases en su idioma, y Chrollo a ellos, haciendo un intercambio interesante de conocimientos. Para él, era bastante... extraño conocer niños tan felices cerca suyo.

Cuando la oscuridad cernió absoluto en el espacio, los menores se miraron preocupados y se levantaron tras intercambiar un par de palabras en su idioma. Chrollo no necesitaba entenderlo, supo que estaban a punto de irse ya a sus casas, por lo que se despidió anticipadamente de ambos.

— Volveremos mañana temprano, ¡Fue muy divertido hablar contigo! Oh, ¡Y te traeremos el libro del Cazador D.! Seguro te gustará.

Fue Kurapika quien susurró un poco fuerte, despidiéndose con un gesto de sus manos. Pairo siguió sus acciones y luego sus pasos, dejando a Chrollo a solas con la fogata improvisada. El clima era bueno, sin embargo, Chrollo ansiaba la calidez de las llamas en sus extremidades. Extendió sus manos una vez se acomodó de tal forma que el calor le llegó apropiadamente a su cuerpo.

Mientras sus ojos se perdían en las llamas, pensaba en las circunstancias tan inesperadas en las que se encontraba actualmente. Perdido en la nada, herido, luego salvado por dos niños Kurta, de cuyo clan quería robar sus ojos... Ante ese pensamiento, Chrollo soltó una suave risa. Si bien solía tener acercamientos previos a sus víctimas para engatuzarlas, este en especial fue distinto al resto. Nunca buscó simpatizar con niños.

Sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto, apagó la fogata, se estiró en su espacio, acurrucándose en medio de unas raíces ligeramente profundas.

Durmió sin saber todo lo que le esperaría desde entonces.

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre quise escribir un fanfic KuroKura, y más que implicara ablandar en algún punto el corazón de Chrollo (aunque eso es casi imposible) por lo que consideré hacerlo desde la inocencia de un todavía soñador Kurapika de 12 años. No se preocupen si no les gusta el underage, no habrá nada explícito, me quiero concentrar en evangelizar a Chrollo y que Kurapika conozca a su alma gemela.
> 
> Habrá un time-skip en medio de la obra, por lo que podríamos decir que se divide en dos partes: Chrollo y Kurapika se conocen; Chrollo y Kurapika se reencuentran. Esta es la primera parte, no sé cuántos capítulos abarcará, así que a darle y ya.
> 
> Dicho esto, espero que hayan disfrutado este primer capítulo.


End file.
